Ils partiront dans l'Ivresse
by LyLio
Summary: les grands clans ninja avaient du souci à se faire : leurs descendants buvaient déjà comme des trous...OS Neji x Sasuke c'est ma première fik Naruto j'ai déjà sévit dans GW mais bon je pense pas qu'elle soit si mauvaise


Titre : Ils partiront dans l'ivresse.

Auteur : LyLio.

Base : Naruto, une grande première pour moi.

Genre : bof… pourrait dire kawai ? OCC ?

Couples : nejixsasukexneji.

Disclaimer : Bah quand j'aurais un poil plus de talent je ferais pareil, mais pour l'instant je parasite ceux des autres donc ceux-ci appartiennent à M. Kishimoto.

Note : Neji est OCC mais je plaide la légitime défense (bah oui pour les faire fondre il fallait ça).

Ils partiront dans l'ivresse

Comme quoi qui se ressemble s'assemble, les grands clans ninja avaient du souci à se faire : leurs descendants buvaient déjà comme des trous.

A un verre levé par Sasuke, Neji y répondait, comme portant un toast silencieux en sa compagnie et ainsi jusqu'à ce l'aube pointe le bout de son nez et que le dirigeant du bar ne les invite à sortir de leur établissement.

Pas besoin d'avoir 21 ans. Quand on peut tuer quelqu'un, on est capable de supporter une gueule de bois, aussi monstrueuse soit-elle.

Pourtant leur réveil ne fut pas ce à quoi ils s'attendaient. En plus d'une gueule de bois, on se réveille dans le lit d'un inconnu après avoir passé une nuit des plus torrides, nuit qui ne se serait jamais produite si, l'alcool aidant, les inhibitions ne s'était envolées. Hélas pour les deux héritiers des deux plus grands clans de Konoha, chacun savait parfaitement où il était, et étant chacun doué de faculté d'analyse et de récupération d'information dus à leurs gènes. Ils en vinrent rapidement à la conclusion suivante : la tenue d'Adam qu'ils portaient tout les deux ajouté à la blancheur suspecte par endroit des draps, de l'immense migraine qui arrivait avec ses sabots, de l'humidité et de la légère douleur qu'ils ressentaient sur une partie caractéristique de leur anatomie n'avait que pour seule origine….

Et les deux héritiers se mirent à prier de toutes leur forces, enfin comme la migraine leur permettait, qu'ils se trompent.

Ils avaient couché ensemble. Et à en croire la réciprocité de chacun des intervenants, ils l'avaient fait plusieurs fois et avaient échangé les postes aussi…

Par tous les Hokage ! Ça ne pouvait pas ce produire, pas entre deux personnes qui s'étaient à peine croisées… qui ne se portait aucun sentiment, à part peut être un respect mutuel venant de leurs origines respectives. Pourtant tout laissait à croire que leur déduction était la bonne.

Le souci était le suivant : quelle attitude adopter ? Sachant que chacun s'était fait en par l'autre, si on venait à l'apprendre, la honte éternelle tomberait sur leur tête et leur clan. (1)

La seule solution résidait dans la négation de ce qui s'était passé. De toute façon, personne ne croirait cela. Enfin… la négation était la solution idéale.

Ainsi en se levant, n'adressant ni n'esquissant un regard, il s'adressa au plus talentueux des Hyuuga.

- Je te montrerais la douche, après je vais mettre tes vêtements à laver, en contrepartie, il ne s'est rien passé cette nuit. Je t'ai hébergé parce que tu étais saoul, point à la ligne. Mon nom est déjà suffisamment sali sans que cette nuit en rajoute.

Le Hyuuga lui adressa son regard le plus méprisant.

- Comme si j'allais m'en vanter, tiens. Je vais aller crier sur tous les toits du village que j'ai couché avec le grand Uchiha Sasuke, comme ça, en plus d'avoir le mépris de tout mon clan, j'aurais aux trousses toutes les greluches que tu te trimballes sur le dos »

Un hn méprisant fut sa seule réponse, voire affirmation.

Puis chacun repartit à sa vie qu'il avait laissé en suspend.

Les missions s'enchaînant, aucun d'eux n'eut le loisir de commencer à réfléchir à cette fameuse soirée.

A la fin d'une mission plus difficile que les autres, ils se retrouvèrent au bar, encore que l'Uchiha avait déjà sérieusement commencé les frais, puisque son regard était voilé et que son haleine empestait déjà l'odeur du saké. Aussi le Hyuuga ne posa aucune question et rempli son verre, le resservant par la même occasion. Heureusement cette fois, il but moins que la dernière fois et se retrouva à supporter le brun sur son épaule alors qu'il l'emmenait avec plus ou moins de facilité jusque chez lui.

Le béta réussit tout de même à lui faire subir le regard hautain et méprisant des Hyuuga (2)

- Ne crois surtout pas que ce que je fais est une sorte d'avance, Uchiha.

Et il glissa sa main dans la poche du short de ce dernier pour en récupérer les clés.

Une fois fait il ouvrit la porte de la maison et déposa son fardeau avec toute la délicatesse qui lui était coutumière, c'est-à-dire aucune, sur le sofa du salon ne ce rappelant plus de l'endroit où se trouvait la chambre. Une fois fait il décida de partir.

Mais ses plans changèrent lorsque la main pâle de Sasuke l'attrapa avec force et avec toute l'habilité qui avait fait la réputation du clan au sharingan (3) Il se retrouva bloqué, les jambes du plus jeune s'était emmêlées aux siennes, plaquant ce qui semblait être l'érection de ce dernier à son ventre. Ses lèvres pâles, quant à elles, se retrouvaient en délicate posture, se faisait embrasser sauvagement, ce qui le changeait des petits baisers innocents qu'il avait échangé avec Hinata à 4 ans…

Bientôt le désir que Sasuke avait le gagna peu à peu. Il répondit comme un affamé à ses baisers, ses caresses, prenant un plaisir immense à le faire gémir durant une longue heure. A la fin de celle-ci, il s'écroula sur le canapé et offrit comme récompense un tendre baiser à l'Uchiha, échangeant leurs positions sur le canapé pour ne pas l'écraser avant de s'endormir comme un bienheureux.

C'était la première fois.

La première fois qu'on l'avait regardé en le voyant lui et uniquement lui, pas le fils de, pas du clan, non juste lui et qu'on l'avait désiré

Il se réveilla sous les assauts du brun qui, à première vue, n'en avait pas eu assez. Il pensa à inverser leurs positions mais pour une fois préféra se laisser aller aux caresses qu'on lui prodiguait avec une certaine ferveur.

Une fois le brun repu pour la seconde fois, il resta sur lui et couvrit son corps de baisers légers, le cou puis les épaules, le torse, et enfin les lèvres comme pour remercier Neji.

Le lendemain différa légèrement de leur premier matin commun dans le sens où chacun était toujours aussi froid après s'être levé, mais que le réveil fut plus câlin, bien que ce ne soit pas difficile. Neji avait découvert que Sasuke n'était pas si mal comme couverture et ce dernier s'aperçu que le Hyuuga était très agréable dans le rôle de matelas. Néanmoins, lorsqu'il ouvrit les yeux, il dit juste :

- Encore ?

Avant de clore ses paupières une nouvelle fois et se rendormir aussi sec, laissant un Hyuuga légèrement intrigué qui n'en attendit guère plus pour se rendormir lui aussi.

Le second réveil fut plus froid puisque Neji se réveilla seul dans le salon. Ne sachant pas trop comment s'y prendre il décida de se rhabiller, puis se dit qu'après tout, il y avait eu une certaine intimité entre eux et qu'après une nuit pareille il aurait bien besoin d'un café fort pour se reprendre. Il fit donc comme dans son propre clan et prépara un petit déjeuner léger mais qui tiendrait au corps.

Quelle ne fut pas sa surprise lorsqu'il vit le propriétaire des lieux arriver et le toiser du regard.

- Que fais tu ici ? lui demanda-t-il.

Le petit déjeuner, répondit-il sur le même ton hautain que son vis-à-vis avait employé.

- Sors. Il ne s'est rien passé cette nuit qui te permette de te croire bienvenue ici.

- Une fois cela s'appelle une coïncidence… commença-t-il.

- La seconde s'appelle une erreur, lâcha le Uchiha.

Neji fronça les sourcils. C'était donc comme ça qu'il le voyait, comme une erreur ? Il ne retint plus sa rage et fondit sur le propriétaire des lieux, le bloquant aisément en appuyant sur certain de ses tenketsu (4) pour l'empêcher de trop bouger.

- Qui te donne le droit, Uchiha Sasuke, de me juger et de juger mes, de plus si je me rappelle bien, c'est bien toi qui m'a caressé ainsi, fit-il en joignant le geste à la parole.

- Qui m'a presque supplié de ne pas le laisser en me serrant contre lui, continua t-il, … qui m'a fait comprendre à quel point il refusait de céder quoi que se soit en m'empêchant tout mouvement de recul mais en m'embrassant doucement. (6)

Il frôla ses lèvres des siennes en y glissant par intermittence une langue douce.

- De qui ai-je compris que ma solitude et ma rage n'étaient pas uniques en ce village et que d'autres souffraient tout autant que moi ?(7)

Il relâcha sa prise du corps de Sasuké le laissant et préféra le regarder sans le toucher, comme pour avoir une réponse.

Sasuké recula de quelques pas et baissa la tête, en proie au doute qu'il cachait d'ordinaire et avec lenteur il s'approcha du Hyuuga, mis son front dans son cou et se pelotonna contre lui, comme un consentement secret avant que, de lui-même, il ne commence une série de baisers comme la nuit passée et remonte jusqu'à son oreille pour lui murmurer un pardon.

Avec plus de douceur cette fois le brun bloqua son cadet et emmena danser sa lèvre inférieure avec celle supérieure de Sasuké. Cette fois le baiser qu'ils échangèrent fut doux, comme s'ils prenaient enfin le temps de se découvrir, de se comprendre, comme le fait que chacun allait dans un bar pour noyer leurs envies réprimées par leurs devoirs, sous des verres de saké. Puis, à regret, l'héritier des Hyuuga se sépara de son vis-à-vis lequel se pencha pour se blottir contre lui. Heureux, Neji accepta l'étreinte qui, il le savait, signifiait énormément : c'était le signe qu'il l'acceptait près de lui. Aussi posa t-il la question

- Pourquoi vas-tu sans cesse au bar jusqu'à rentrer ivre mort ?

Sasuké se crispa un peu contre lui mais ce décida à parler.

- Si j'ai autant de sang sur mes mains que mon frère, si je fais aussi des orphelins comme lui, est-ce que cela veux dire que je suis comme lui et que ce qui a conduit à l'extinction de mon clan n'était juste que ce que j'aurais pu faire moi-même des années après ?

- J'ai cru aussi que mon destin était tout tracé, mais je me trompais. Les faibles se laissent porter par le courant de la destinée, ceux qui veulent le changer le peuvent. Ainsi mon père a écrit ces derniers mots sur un parchemin pour me prouver que c'était possible : «Surmonte ta destinée, ainsi elle sera écrite de tes propres mains».

- Hum… J'ai faim.

- Toi. Tu n'aurais pas pensé qu'à ton ventre pendant que je parlais, hn ?

- Nooooooon. Qui oserait penser à autre chose quand l'héritier des Hyuuga, qui plus est le plus doué de sa génération, parle ?

- Tu te moques il me semble…

- Oserais-je jamais me moquer du clan le plus puissant de Konoha ?

- Je crois que je vais devoir sévir, il ne faut pas laisser les autres salir l'honneur de mon clan.

- En parlant de ça …

- Un souci ?

- Hé bien, nous sommes tout les deux des garçons et d'un grand clan…

- Cela ne t'a pas trop dérangé avant.

- C'est vrai, seulement …

- Seulement ?

- C'était avant…

- Avant quoi ?

- Bien… Et bien heu… C'était avant que...

- Que ?

- On… On…

- Tu sais que pour le dernier membre d'un clan réputé ce n'est pas recommandé de bégayer.

- Oh ça va ! C'était avant que cela soit officiel.

- Officiel ?

Sasuké inspira un grand coup. Vraiment, il ne lui facilitait pas la tâche.

- Bien. Tu veux qu'on continue à sortir ensemble, à faire des choses ici ? Alors officialisons.

- Officialiser ?

- Oui ! Pour un génie t'es long à la détente ! Officialiser notre relation, sortir ensemble et pas juste rentrer bourré avec une autre personne et coucher avec… Être un couple quoi !

- Hum, sortir avec Uchiha Sasuke-kun ? Mais il fait parti d'un clan renommé il me semble, puis il est beau garçon… il ferait un bon parti, finit le Hyuuga en souriant

Après tout c'était une manière comme une autre de dire oui.

FIN

(1) note de la béta : limite sasuke il s'en tape puisque c'est le seul survivant de son clan…

Moi : vu tout le patacaisse dont on nous rabat les oreilles avec itachi et sasuké qui se barre chez le serpent, on peut pas dire que la réputation de son clan sa lui passe par-dessus la jambe

(2) note de la béta : pourquoi pas simplement dire qu'il lui lança un regard noir ? Tout les hyuuga n'ont pas un regard supérieur, c juste neji

Moi : et aussi le père d'Hinata et le vieux Hyuuga …

(3) note de la béta : (Neji en one-minute-man ? Neji est le maitre du self contrôle même bouurré)

Moi : je l'ai pas vu trop se retenir quand il a combattu hinata

(4) note de la béta : (mais d'où tu sors ça ? le sharingan ne fais pas la force et l'agilité, mais seulement l'entraînement).

Moi : le sharingan complet anticipe les mouvement du corps servant pour le corps a corps donc il peut s'en servir pour un autre plan de corps a corps la brunette …

(5) note de la béta : ça sert uniquement à bloquer les points de sortie du chakra… t ça encore en appuyant brièvement… il peut très bien le bloquer en lui tenant les deux bras loin du corps et en lui mettant un genou entre les jambes)

Moi : je le sais bien, mais si les tenketsu bloquent l'afflux de chakra et qu'ils sont entrelacés avec le circuit sanguin en frappant les conduit du chakra on endommage les vaisseaux sanguin en les bloquant donc on peut empêcher l'afflux sanguin donc les mouvements de l'adversaire

(6) note de la béta ; ai pas tout compris la

Moi : juste il refait les caresses de la dernière nuit

(7) note de la béta : de naruto ?

Moi : bah nan naruto est pas enragé ni seul, il ne l'est plus


End file.
